ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Technology Advances/Meeting Lock
Jack was flying around when he saw a man in a black uniform. He pointed at Jack then gave him the "come here now" signal. Jack came down and the man said, "Hello Jack. My name is Agent Lock. I have some blueprints for you." He gave Jack the blueprints. The man smiled and said, "Come with me. The goverment is waiting." Ship was walking North. He didn't stop until he found a man in a black uniform. He nodded at Ship and Ship said, "You looking for me?" The man nodded and said, "Hello Ship. I am Agent Lock. I'm asuuming you want this." He showed him the blueprint. Ship nodded, remembering a little bit. Agent Lock said, "There yours. Now, let us be off. They're are others waiting!" Cartoon was digging a hole to put his brothers skeleton. When a man in a black uniform came up to him he stopped. He was done three hours ago but he had no where else to be. The man said, " Hello Cartoon. You call me Agent Lock. I heard about your brother and I am sorry. This might be helpful though." He handed Cartoon the blueprints. Cartoon thanked him. Agent Lock said, "Now let's get going. The others are waiting." The man that Max was with finally introduced himself, he was a man working for the goverment alright. Max wanted to hear what he had to say. "Hello Max. I am Agent Lock. As everybody is I am sorry for your loses. If I am correct this is for you." Agent Lock handed him the blue print. "Now as I said before would you please come with me? The others are waiting." Dan was racing down the highway. A helicopter stopped him. A man in a dark uniform came out. He said, "Hello Dan-" Dan interuppted, "I changed it to Dbash." The man corrected himself, "Hello...erm....Dbash. I am Agent Lock. You're gonna want this." He handed Dan the blueprints. Dan muttered, "Thanks." Agent Lock replied, "Put the motorcycle in the back. We gotta go. The others are waiting." Solo woke up in a river. He swam and said, "Great! I can't even control where I teleport!" A man in a uniform approached him. He said, "Hello Solo. I am Agent Lock. I heard about you crimes. Classic. Now I heard you need this." He handed Solo the blueprinrts. Agent Lock continued, "Now we must hurry. The others are waiting." Cooper woke up near his porch. Cooper remembered a little bit but not as much as Dan. He stood up and instantly a man in a uniform saw him and said, "Hello Cooper. I am Agent Lock. I am here to inform you of this." He handed Cooper the blueprint. "We must leave now. The others are waiting." Brian awoke in black ash. He moaned in pain from that punch. A piece of wood had pierced through his right arm. He bit down on his teeth. He saw a man come worried and said, "No time for introductions. We gotta get you to a hospital" That was the last thing Brian remembered before he blacked out. Kross hasn't been very successful. He has only got a couple dollars total. He was very poor and homeless but that all changed when a man in a black uniform came. "Hello Kross. I am Agent Lock from the goverment. I was sent here to give you this." He handed Kross the blueprints. As he continued Kross accidentily burped really loudly. "Sorry." As Lock continued, "We must leave now. The others are waiting!" Outcastor was stealing some food when a customer saw him and said, "Hello Outcastor. I am Agent Lock. Meet me at the train station at 8:00 AM tomorrow." And he left. Outcastor knawed on his meat in silence, thinking. By morning he knew what he was doing. He was leaving this dump. Jake was really ticked off. He left the sewer only to be met from Agent Lock. He knew him from his mana. He knew everything about him. He asked, "Where are the blueprints?" Agen Lock smiled. He said, "Come and see." And the two walked away. Category:Episodes